Olive Branch?
by hecklesyeah
Summary: The one where friends, old and new, come together and hope blossoms. SEQUEL to "Reg Flag?" and "Social Call?" but can stand alone. (Pepper, Bucky, MJ, and Ned also make an appearance despite the site's character limit).


_Author's Note_ _s: I SAW BLACK PANTHER LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS FABULOUS_

 _Am I right or am I right? Anyway, no spoilers here because I wrote it last month and only now got to proofread it really quickly but there is mention of a certain beautiful tech genius and a king._

 _This is a sequel to Red Flag? and Social Call? but it can stand alone if you're willing to miss references to both earlier works. It turned out to be a lot longer than the ones that came before it combined but hopefully the events that unfold here start rebuilding the bridges that CACW burned in the MCU and in my heart in time for Infinity War. I don't know if this series will continue on to IW but it will probably be my COD so..._

* * *

" _You shouldn't be alone, Tony."_

"I'm not," he says, settling down on the grass. "I'm at Aunt Peggy's."

" _Did you visit Mr. Jarvis too?"_

"Yeah, went there first."

Pepper sighs, knowing how much all of this must be weighing down on him. _"I could've come with you, Tony."_

"I know, but I had to do this. I didn't get to go to her funeral. And now it's been two years since she died and I still can't believe it happened the same day that Jarvis died." He shakes his head, a sad smile plastered on his face. "Even in death, they're in agreement."

His statement has Pepper's lips twitching. She may not have met the man who practically raised Tony but she'd accompanied her fiancé a few times when he visited the woman he adores half as a superspy and half as his beloved godmother. She knows Tony and she knows how much they meant to him. Another sigh comes off as static on the other side.

" _You shouldn't be alone, Tony_ , _"_ she repeats.

"Because of the news? I'm not gonna go postal, Pep."

" _I_ _know, honey. But just because you can do this alone, doesn't mean you have to."_

"Don't worry, Pep. I'll be back in an hour." He's about to say his goodbyes before he remembers, "Oh, and the kid's coming over later."

" _I know."_

"With his friends."

" _Friends? Plural?"_ When she hears Tony's hum, she adds, _"So we're finally meeting this elusive MJ?_ "

"Guess so. Kid's bouncing back rather quickly," he says with a frown. "Liz Allan, Maria Hill, and now Michelle Jones… Wait, wasn't there a Betty Brant too?"

" _Whom_ Ned _has a crush on, yes._ "

"Oh," Tony's frown deepens in confusion. "Then who was that Gwen Stacy Ned mentioned last week?"

" _Peter said she's just a friend, Tony."_

"Yeah, a friend who also happens to be _showing_ _interest_ , Pepper." He pauses to get his point across. "I'm worried."

" _Really? I never would've guessed."_ She deadpans, despite her amusement at how Tony seems to have remembered _all_ the names involved in Peter's life _. "Tony, he's a teenager and they're only crushes anyway. Or have you forgotten how you were before me?"_

He huffs and mumbles, "Why do you think I'm worried?"

" _He has his Aunt May, he has friends, and he knows he has us; he'll be fine!"_ She chuckles. A silence stretches before she clears her throat. " _Tony?"_

"I know, Pep." He smiles, still in awe of how lucky he is to still be in Pepper's good graces despite everything. "I love you," he says, softer than he'd been for the entirety of their conversation.

" _I_ _know."_

"Did you just—" He straightens up in his seat on the grass. "Did you really just _Han Solo_ me? I can't believe this."

He could hear the smile in Pepper's voice when she says, _"I didn't realize 'Han Solo' was a verb."_

"All those times you complained about watching Star Wars with—Oh, Peter is _so_ gonna hear about this."

" _Of course, he is. I'll see you when you get home, Tony."_

When the call ends, he turns his attention to the gravestone in front of him and the unopened bottle of bourbon he set on top upon his arrival. He sighs as he opens the bottle and pours a glass which he then sets back beside the bottle.

"I'd share a glass with you but I'm…cutting back." He clears his throat. "I, uh… I'm getting married soon," he blurts out, excited and nervous, almost anticipating a reaction. "Pepper actually said yes," he chuckles to himself. "I know, unbelievable, right?"

He takes a deep breath and looks around, basking in the peace of the early morning. "I'm keeping tabs on Sharon, by the way. Whenever I can. I know she can take care of herself but she's practically family even if we don't exactly get along. But hey, that's family, right? I'm just, uh, making sure she's doing okay." He pauses, thinking about what other news he feels would be relevant to Peggy.

"Maria Hill's back. She's running around with Fury, trying to…" He trails off, head tilting one way then the other. "I don't actually know, except that she's been integral in fixing the whole mess surrounding the Accords, so the others are out and free now. I don't know if anyone's told you about the huge clusterfuck that happened around this time two years ago but, uh… Anyway, Maria—she's great, you know? I mean, of course, you do; you recruited her. But, like, as a person? She's a…friend. Pepper says we squabble like siblings but, heh, it's not like either of us know what it's like to have siblings."

 _What else, what else_ , he thinks as he rubs his chin.

"Oh! Peter!" He laughs. "Peter is this…kid that I—well, that Maria found out about. He's this awkward kid who got bitten by a radioactive spider so now he has superpowers. Crazy, right? He's smart and kind and so… _good._ He's a much bigger person than me and sometimes I don't understand what he sees in me as his, uh, his mentor? So now he's my intern. Mostly as Spider-Man but sometimes as an actual intern, like in SI and R&D and—Did I mention he's a huge nerd?" He couldn't help himself, just the thought of the kid has him chuckling. "He's awesome. He's a really great kid and I wish you could've met him. You'd probably develop an ulcer with the kind of shit he manages to get himself into but hey, can't be worse than me, right?"

He laughs again because now he understands what his godmother must've felt about his shenanigans both as a child and as an adult. And at the thought, his smile dims.

"I miss you, you know? I know I didn't always get to visit before but I knew you were _there_. And you always knew when I needed you and you—" He pauses, clearing his throat when he feels himself choking up. With a softer tone, he continues, "You were always there. Even when I was a raging alcoholic genius diving head first down a bottle and throwing his life away. You never wavered in your belief in me, in people—hell, in world peace… You were always my favorite hero, more than—You saw me during my Captain America phase so you know that means a lot." He swallows at the thought of how he ended up fighting one of his childhood heroes just two years prior. She doesn't need to know that and he's not about to mar her memories of the captain, even in spirit.

He's jolted out of his thoughts when his phone chimes with a text. Or five.

 _Mr. Stark?_

 _We're still on tonight, right?_

 _Ms. Potts said yes. Happy's picking us up._

 _Ned dropped the Lego Death Star. Again. Can we can rebuild it tonight before dinner? That ok? No?_

 _Btw, no Spidey tonight. MJ._

"Well, there goes the kid," he huffs in that familiar amused exasperation. He stands up, brushing off the grass and dirt from his pants. "Guess that's goodbye for now, Aunt Peggy."

"Aunt Peggy?"

"Jesus, fuck—" He jumps, turning around with his arm up, palm facing the person who spoke, his watch already morphed into a glove.

Steve raises his arms, empty palms facing Tony in a placating gesture. "I'm not here to fight, Tony."

"Then don't sneak up on people. God." He retracts his arm but the glove stays on, the tension in his shoulders only increasing upon spotting a figure he's pretty sure is Barnes behind a tree. Ever since Siberia, where he was found with his chest nearly caved in, he's made it a point to keep a suit with him at all times. The one he has with him today is in his car. He can easily summon it to his person but he prefers to handle this like adults. "And tell your company to come out from the shadows."

"It's just me and Bucky." The man in question comes out from behind the tree and walks towards them, leaving a couple of feet between himself and the genius. "He's fine."

"Yeah, that's not as reassuring as you think it is." He gently tilts his head to loosen a crick in his neck and forces himself to relax despite being alert. "How was Wakanda?" He asks, answering Steve's shocked expression with a smirk and a look that reminds the super soldier that he's dealing with a genius; of course, he knew. "Didn't think I'd see any of you on your first day of freedom."

"Neither did I but," Steve pauses, gesturing behind Tony to Peggy's gravestone.

Of course. Because the goddamn cosmos decided the anniversary of his godmother's death just _has_ to be the day the rogue Avengers are freed.

"Right." Tony squares his shoulders. "Then I'll be on my way." He turns and leaves, not even waiting to hear a response.

"Aunt Peggy?" Steve repeats and it makes Tony pause in his departure but he doesn't respond otherwise. " _Aunt_ Peggy?"

He turns his head but stays put when he sees from the corner of his eye that neither super soldier moved. "She was my godmother," he explains, jaw clenched, tone defiant, almost as if a challenge.

Steve blinks, so surprised he almost bodily recoils. "G—godmother?"

This time, Tony turns back to face them. "Problem?"

"You never told me." Steve's brows furrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His gaze is fixed on Steve and the annoying frown his face is twisted into but he notices how Barnes ducks his head at the question. He bristles, eyes narrowed, lips curled in a snarl. "How _dare_ you ask me that?"

His frown deepens before he realizes his mistake. "Tony—"

"You lost someone who could've been more to you. Well, guess what? I lost someone who actually _was_ more to me." He's trying to be the bigger person but he hasn't been able to really let any of this pent-up anger out so sue him. "I lost the last of my family that day, you know that? And I couldn't even be at her funeral because I was too busy making sure the Accords would be inclusive to people like your _buddy_ without being intrusive to masked heroes and their loved ones _._ "

At this, he sees Barnes' surprised gaze shift from Steve, to him, then back.

"That he'd be allowed the treatment he needed after the brainwashing and programming, and that he'd be seen as a victim too despite having pulled the trigger for Hydra a number of times over the years."

"Tony—"

"But no," he lets out a bitter laugh, continuing as if Steve hadn't interrupted. "You wouldn't even listen when I tried to tell you about the amendments I've started working on."

Now he sees Barnes frowning at Steve.

"And then, not even a week later, I find myself in a Hydra base in Siberia to help you, only to find out that I didn't lose my parents; they were _taken from me._ " He pauses, his breathing ragged and his voice rising as he goes on. "And instead of telling me about it like the friend you _claimed_ to be, you _lied_ about it to my face! How long have you been keeping that from me, huh?"

Steve's face crumples in guilt, head bowed down in shame. Steve's guilt-ridden expression doesn't stop him, however.

"Afterwards, you left me with my chest nearly caved in while FRIDAY was disconnected. So if T'Challa hadn't called Pepper, they wouldn't have found out so soon." He pauses, forcing air into his lungs. "You even had the gall to send me that burner phone with a fucking letter that says I can have the Avengers." Tony snorts. "What Avengers? You took them all with you!"

It's as if it's only in that moment that Steve realizes all that Tony told him. Because yes, after what the public has dubbed the 'Civil War', Tony was left with only two Avengers – Vision and War Machine, who was out of commission. Steve falls to his knees, body sagging with the weight of the realization. And suddenly, it's like all the fight drains out of Tony's body too.

"Get off your moral high horse, Rogers," he says softly. "We all had valid points, we all made mistakes, and we all have our faults. We share the blame here."

"No, Tony, I—" Wide, teary eyes looking at his hands on his lap. "This is… This is my fault."

Tony shakes his head. "If this were about fault, then we were both at fault. It's not; it's about accountability. But you're free now," he shrugs. "No more Ross, no more abuse of power to put enhanced people in unsanctioned cages, no more charges. You have Maria Hill to thank for that."

"M—Maria?"

Tony looks at him pointedly and he just _knows_ he has a lot to make up for. "Maria," he nods then puts his hands in his pockets then walks away.

"I'm so sorry, Tony," Steve says.

Tony hears it and it makes his chest ache but he keeps on walking anyway.

 **\- x -**

The whole ride back to the safehouse they were staying at was spent in silence but the moment the front door closes, Bucky goes off.

"He offered a truce? He was looking for a solution—"

"Buck—"

"And you didn't even give him a chance?" He runs a hand through his hair. "You've changed a lot but you're still that stubborn little punk starting fights in alleys."

"It seemed like the best option at the time."

"Going against your friends when they were tryin'a help?" Bucky asks but his shoulders sag at the sight of his best buddy seated on the couch, defeated. "I appreciate everything you did and do for me, Stevie, you know that. But I asked you before what's going to happen to your friends and I told you I didn't think I was worth all of it."

"But you are. You always are."

"I know that now after Wakanda. And you helped me realize, you made me _believe_." Bucky sinks down onto the couch beside him. "But seeing it all, in hindsight? A lot of it could've been avoided if it wasn't for me. The colonel would still be walking, your friends wouldn't have gotten locked up, and your team… And then finding out that the man we left to die in that bunker offered an alternative—"

"He wasn't—"

"He said his chest caved in, didn't you hear?" Bucky nearly growls. "We left 'im for dead when he had every right to react that way. He could kill me now and I wouldn't blame 'im." Steve frowns and opens his mouth but before he can even speak, Bucky adds, "I know he won't; he didn't then. When he could've just as easily used the full power of his suit to burn a hole through my chest, he chose hand-to-hand. He was angry and grieving and all I could think of was my own survival."

"No."

"What?"

"Not survival." He says, as if that explains everything so Bucky waits him out. "I saw you when he tried to go after you. You didn't do anything. You were…guilty, resigned. You only fought back when he attacked _me_." He turns to his friend and waits for the denial but nothing comes. "When his helmet came off, you could've used that to your advantage but you didn't. You fought back so he wouldn't win but not hard enough so you would."

Bucky's voice was barely above a whisper when he says, "Because it would've been wrong if I'd won."

"And if he had?"

"He'd regret it for the rest of his life." Steve frowns and Bucky thinks he'd normally find it adorable if not for the sheer disbelief he feels at how much his best friend had misunderstood Stark. "He came to help us in Siberia because he dug deep enough to understand what we were tryin'a do, even after the mess we made at the airport. He doesn't strike me as someone who would kill a friend's brother and rejoice in the aftermath."

Steve is quiet for a while before, "Yeah."

"Plus, King T'Challa kept us informed about the progress of the Accords and we all know he had a lot to do with why we're here right now. And yet, earlier, he said it was all thanks to your girl," Bucky says, lips twitching.

"She's not my—" Steve stops himself because who was he kidding? Definitely not Bucky. "She's _not_."

"But you wan' 'er to be."

"Of course, I do. And she knows that too. Or at least she _knew_ but," Steve pauses, chewing on his lip, suddenly nervous. "I don't think I even have the right to ask her after…everything."

"Ask her what?"

Steve is saved by bell or, rather, by the knock on their door. They look at each other with identical frowns right before Bucky's expression goes blank. They both know none of the team members who came back stateside with them were in the area and none of them would drop by unannounced. Except maybe Natasha, but they know she has other business to take care of.

"Pizza delivery."

Steve's ears ring from the sudden pounding of his heartbeat and he only has time to notice Bucky sporting a dagger – where he hid it, Steve's unsure – before he's off the couch and headed to the door like a moth to the flame. He gets a glimpse of her and suddenly he's cupping his jaw and seeing stars. Bucky lunges forward but Steve puts his arm out, effectively stopping him.

"Hello, Maria," he says, voice muffled by his own hand.

Upon hearing his best friend utter her name, Bucky's face practically morphs into something else that surprises Maria with how expressive it becomes in just a snap of a finger. His eyes are suddenly wide and bright with a barely concealed smirk that reminds Maria of just how _young_ both super soldiers are and gives her a hint of just how much trouble the sergeant must've gotten into and out of with that smile.

Bucky is overwhelmed by a distant yet familiar urge to tease Steve but he manages to tamp down on the shit-eating grin trying to split his face in two. He clears his throat. "I'll let you two talk," he says, gesturing with his thumb to the room behind him.

"I appreciate the pretense of privacy but there's no need for that. Besides, if you're anything like this guy, you'll be able to hear everything anyway." She shrugs then turns back to Steve.

"Alright, doll," he salutes playfully.

"Buck—"

Maria pauses in pulling up a chair and turns back to Bucky with a cold, hard glare. "Call me 'doll' again and I will break your arm."

Bucky's smile almost falls in surprise before it widens. He's impressed and so proud of his buddy right now because first, Peggy Carter, and now this Maria person. He may not be the smartest person in the room but he sure as hell ain't stupid.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says with a more serious tone. "What should I call you then?"

"Hill's fine," Maria waves him off as she sits and notes how he gripped his metal arm with his flesh one, almost defensively upon her earlier threat. "And I was referring to your flesh arm. I'm not about to incur Shuri's wrath by fucking up your new one."

"You know Shuri?" Bucky lights up at the mention of the woman who has become sort of like his lifeline in figuring out how to reconcile the old Bucky, the Winter Soldier, and who he is now.

Maria nods. "Tony introduced us when I walked in on a video call they were having about your treatment."

Steve suddenly speaks up. "Tony knew about the treatment?"

Maria looks between both men with a bit of hesitation before sighing. "Tony created a…program. It was in its early stages but it was intended as a treatment for PTSD. He figured the design itself could help but the program needed work so he gave his algorithm to Shuri and she did wonders with it like she does with everything. You're proof of that."

"Why didn't she tell us Tony helped?"

"That was his condition. He didn't think you'd be open to it if you knew he had a hand in it."

Steve opens his mouth to ask another question but Bucky beats him to it.

"Why would he want to help me?"

Maria tilts her head, her own guilty expression not lost on either of the men. "Tony can be forgiving. Even when we don't deserve his forgiveness." Her pointed look isn't really directed at anyone because she knows, as she recalls her own betrayal of the genius' trust, she's no better than any of them in that regard.

After a bit of silence, Steve quietly asks, "Did you know he was Peggy's—"

"Godson?" She interrupts. "Of course. Aside from knowing that the trajectory of her and Stark Sr.'s friendship was bound to grow into a family of some sort, she was always so unabashedly proud of Tony despite how _I'm sure_ he gave her more gray hairs than SHIELD ever did."

Steve huffs a laugh, recalling how Peggy and Howard used to bicker endlessly and imagining how a younger Tony must've been. "Maybe there's a lot more of Howard in him than he cares to admit."

Maria grimaces. "Fair warning, telling him that isn't going to get you back in his good graces."

"What do you mean?"

Maria's fingers twitch with a sudden desire to smooth out the furrow in his brow. She doesn't, of course, because she has a lot more control than that but saying those impulses don't affect her would be a lie. She looks away and licks her lips absently, failing to notice the way Steve's eyes follow the movement.

"Let's just say Howard Stark was a better friend than he was a father." She keeps her gaze on the floor, remembering that little moment she shared with Tony a few years back.

 _Being raised by an indifferent alcoholic with violent tendencies can do that, single or not._

"And in true Tony Stark fashion, he's determined to succeed where his father failed," she adds.

 _It's a good look on you, Tony. Fatherhood._

"Hmm?" Steve's frown deepens.

Bucky, who stayed silent almost throughout the conversation about Tony, softly wonders, "Is… Is that why he said 'mother'?" Maria tilts her head at him, awaiting his explanation. "In Siberia. When he found out—When he _saw_ the video of me—" He pauses, his throat closing up on him but he continues on. "He said, 'You killed my _mother_ '." Bucky's blinks and his face goes blank. "Howard Stark was a bad father, wasn't he?"

"I can't speak for him." Maria purses her lips and leaves it at that.

"So he was," Steve whispers in disbelief. "I can't believe I got him all wrong."

"You never really got to know him."

"I never gave him a chance."

"And yet, because he's _Tony,_ he's giving you another one anyway. So take it."

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Alright, kids." Bucky interrupts, standing by the door, disguised in a messy bun, three layers of clothing, a cap, a pair of gloves, a pair of sunglasses, and an umbrella. "I'm off to the farmer's market. Need anything?"

Maria just blinks. Steve shakes his head as if he's forgotten his best friend was even there but he smiles, grateful for the space he knows he's being given deliberately. "Surprise us. And by surprise, I mean—"

"Not just the plums, I know, I know." Then on his way out, he mutters, "Punk."

"I heard that!" Steve calls out just before the door clicks shut.

"Plums?"

"He loves them. He goes through them like you do with chocolate—"

"Shut up."

He smiles. "Something about improving memory or retention." When Maria simply hums her reply, he asks again. "So what about you? I never got to ask you then so I'm asking you now."

She keeps her gaze on his for a while before standing up and walking around the counter, palms spread out on its surface as she leans forward. She knows exactly what he's asking. Right before the so-called Civil War, she was sure he was going to ask. And now, two years later, she still doesn't know how to answer him.

"I don't do relationships, Steve."

"That's great," he starts, making his way to the other side of the counter. "I've never had one."

She tries to glare at him through her lashes but the slight curve of her lips betrays her.

"I'm serious, Maria." He briefly chuckles. "I don't know what to expect from one. And what we had, _before_? That's enough for me if that's all you want."

Maria stares so intently at the tiles beneath her hands. "It's not."

Always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, Steve's face falls and he starts to step back. "Oh. I'm—I thought—I was sure you—I'm sorry I asked."

Her head snaps up. "What? No, no. I meant it's not what I want because—"

"I understand, Maria."

"No—" She walks up to him.

"It's okay—"

"I want _more_ , Steve," she blurts out rather loudly as she grabs his wrist, frustrated at how he keeps interrupting her. He blinks once, twice. "But when you went rogue, I didn't know how to react. There was a divide and you were standing on the other side. I didn't know what to think or feel. And if that happens again—"

"It won't."

She just gives him a look, because no one can guarantee their future. "I do want more. I just… I don't know how."

"How?"

"How to _be_ more," she shrugs.

"Neither do I," he slides his hand down to hold hers. "We'll figure it out."

"I won't be easy."

"I waited 70 years to feel this way again. Who said I wanted easy?"

Maria tilts her head and narrows her eyes at him. "You didn't wait; you were frozen," she shoots monotonously.

Steve lets out an 'oof' and dramatically clutches at his chest. "Right where it hurts."

 **\- x -**

Upon seeing Pepper, Peter greets and accepts the hug she offers, "Ms. Potts, hey!" He isn't usually a hugger unless it's with May because she gives the best hugs but Ms. Potts' are a close second.

"Good evening, Ms. Potts," Ned shyly says, still a bit star struck by the CEO of Stark Industries even after he's warmed up around the actual Iron Man. FRIDAY remains his favorite though, hands down.

"Hello, Ned," she ruffles his hair. "And you must be MJ."

"I am," MJ replies, extending her hand for a firm shake.

Tony, who is fashionably late as usual, saunters in with his hands in his pockets. "Hello, boys."

"Mr. Stark!" Their cheerful greetings come in unison. Tony's given up on trying to get the kid to call him Tony; he'll get there eventually.

"We're setting up the Lego Death Star," Peter starts then winces at the noise Ned makes when he all but spills all the Lego pieces on the carpet. "You want in?"

He hums because right, no Spidey business tonight, lab or otherwise. "Yeah, just a sec." He walks on to press a quick kiss on Pepper's cheek before turning to face the young girl. "So, you're MJ, huh?"

"Yep."

Tony just nods his head slowly. "Cool," he says then shrugs before walking away much to Pepper's frustration.

"Sorry about that, he gets weird sometimes."

MJ narrows her eyes and holds back a snort. "Only sometimes?"

Pepper's mouth opens, unsure how to reply, but then she catches a glimpse of Peter over MJ's shoulder as he gestures wildly and practically bounces at the idea of Tony _helping_ build the Death Star while Ned nods along as Peter's storytelling progresses.

She nods her head in their direction and brushes it off. "Eh. It's endearing," she simply says as if that explains everything.

MJ's mouth twitches but she hides it by crossing her arms and muttering, "Losers." But from the corner of her eye, Pepper could see the young girl's lips curl up just before she makes her way to the rest of the group with a blank face, hitting Peter upside the head.

"Stop volunteering information about me, Parker."

Peter rubs the back of his neck. "What? You _did_ make captain of the decathlon team as a sophomore."

"And why would Tony Stark be interested in that?"

"Uh…" Peter turns to Ned for help but his best friend's eyes stay suspiciously focused on the Death Star they were building.

"I'm thinking about getting more interns and Peter here suggested you."

"Uh," Peter blinks. "Right. But only if you want to."

"And if you pass my standards, of course."

"Oh, I will." She answers confidently but without the usual arrogance that comes with a claim like that and it has Tony's ears perking up. "What about Tweedledee over here?"

"He's a better fit for IT than R&D but I've been made aware of his skills when he hacked a rather advance piece of Stark Tech not even a year ago to help Tweedledum get into trouble. I haven't forgotten about that, by the way."

Ned opens his mouth to defend himself but Peter does it for him. "It wasn't his fault, Mr. Stark. That was all me."

"I know," he answers, shooting the kid a look.

MJ shrugs. "Isn't that better though? He hacked into your tech as a high school student. Maybe you could use him or whatever, like the FBI does."

Tony narrows his eyes at her. "That's an idea. Hey, Pep?"

"Yeah?" She answers, distracted.

"Does IT need an intern?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Tony."

Tony frowns before twisting in his seat on the carpet to see his fiancée talking rather animatedly on the phone. "Pep, I thought you said no work tonight?" Pepper's only response is a raised finger in his general direction.

"Yes, yes. I will let him know. Have a good night." Pepper finally sets her phone down on the table before settling on the couch behind Tony. "Sorry, that wasn't work. It was Maria."

Ned rolls his eyes when Peter's head snaps up. "Agent Hill?" MJ raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"Ah. She and Rogers make up?"

"I think so. So she won't make it tonight but she'll be here bright and early."

Tony waves his hand. "Nah, tell her to take a day."

"Okay," Pepper answers with a sweet smile, texting with one hand while the fingers of the other card through Tony's hair. "What were you asking me earlier?"

"Right, does IT need an intern?"

She raises an eyebrow at him then turns to Ned. "Do you want to be an intern for the IT department?"

Ned hums, considering the question. "Will it be as hectic as Peter's?"

Pepper blinks. "No, IT's not quite as bad as," she pauses, glances at Peter. "R&D."

"Cool. When can I start?"

"We can draw up arrangements _after_ your parents give their consent. You're still minors after all."

Peter asks, "What about MJ?"

"What _about_ MJ?"

"Can she intern too?"

"I don't know," Pepper answers. "Does _she_ want to intern for a specific department?" Pepper directs her question to the young girl who only shrugs. "What are you interested in exploring?"

She thinks for a second but she already knows her answer. "Communications and international relations."

"PR?" Tony suggests.

"Possibly. But I have a feeling she'd easily get bored there."

"Oh, I know," Tony smirks like he's just won the lottery – a prize he has no need for. "She could intern for you."

"Me? That's—" Pepper tilts her head. "That's actually not a bad idea," she realizes so she turns to the person in question.

MJ shrugs again, giving off an air of nonchalance, but the small smile on her face gives her away. "You're cool."

"Why, thank you!" Pepper delights in the young girl's approval.

"Yes!" Peter cheers.

"Peter mentioned before that you care about a lot of causes. I respect that," Tony adds. "Maybe one of the SI-funded foundations would interest you."

"Stop. Volunteering. Information. About. Me." MJ repeats all while emphasizing each word with slaps on Peter who raised his arms in defense.

"Hey, no violence under my roof, missy."

MJ turns to him with a blank expression. "You fought a Norse god under your roof."

"Right. But that's different." MJ merely raises an eyebrow. "It is and you know it. Now stop hitting Tweedledum."

"Wait, why am I Tweedledum?"

"'Cause you're a dumbass, duh." MJ explains, flicking his ear.

"Ow!" He rubs his ear with a pout that slowly morphs into a shy smile as he looks up at MJ.

Tony notices the kid practically embodying the heart-eyes emoji and it has Pepper smiling sweetly and Ned shaking his head. "Oh, boy," mutters the genius.

Later that evening, Tony manages to corner Peter while they were preparing the drinks – soda or milk for the kids, wine for the adults – to accompany their pizza dinner and questions him about how he goes from one girl to another so quickly.

"Mr. Stark, they're only crushes."

"Be that as it may, some things start out so innocently before you realize you've bitten more than you can chew. That's when things can turn sour faster that you can say you're sorry."

That has Peter almost recoiling, taking a step back, looking like he wants nothing more than to run far away from the conversation but his feet stay firmly planted in place. His brows furrow as he looks at Tony with concern.

"It took me a while to realize that women—that _people_ deserve to be treated well, with as much respect as you yourself would want to be treated. Even if most of them only end up using and abusing you because they think you're weak, you don't emulate that kind of behavior; you rise above. So if you ever get a girlfriend or a boyfriend – I'm not one to judge, you know my history – try your best not to play around with emotions or sex unless you're both consenting to the game and all parameters have been thoroughly set. Okay, Peter?"

Peter has his shoulders nearly touching his ears as he looks desperate to be swallowed by the wall he's aggressively leaning against.

"Kid?"

The kid squeaks. "S—sorry, Mr. Stark." He finally starts to relax. "It's just… May already gave me the birds and the bees talk and—" He cuts himself off, scratching at his nape. "I think she did it so well that I didn't realize what it was until the end of the conversation."

Tony's head tilts. "Oh, yeah. So that's what this is," he mutters to himself. "Huh…" He looks dazed for a moment, lost in thought, before he returns his attention to Peter. "Yep, that's what this is. And I think I did better than my old man."

"What did he do?"

"He sat me down when I was home from boarding school. I was 14 and he handed me a full glass of bourbon, told me I could fuck around all I want but that if I got someone pregnant, he'd have me out on my own." He shrugs, pouring two glasses of milk. "Later that night, Jarvis rubbed my back as I was throwing up and told me he wouldn't let me handle it alone if it ever came to that. Of course, he died not a year after that, but at least I made sure to be careful so he wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Mr. Stark…" Peter trails off, unsure how to proceed or how to even process the information he's been made privy to, but wanting nothing more than to comfort the man despite the matter-of-fact tone with which he'd relayed said information about his childhood.

Tony lifts his head at the rather strangled quality of Peter's voice and upon seeing the boy's expression, he rushes to placate Peter with his words and with the glass of milk he hands him. "Oh, that's all in the past. I just want you to be aware of the consequences of whatever actions you may take in the context of your, err," he pauses, "romantic overtures."

Peter is beet red by the time he manages to respond with, "There are no 'romantic overtures', Mr. Stark." He scoffs, more at himself than anything else. "It's not like anyone wants what I have to offer," he mumbles, shoulders slumping.

"I thought I heard about a Gwen Stacy that likes you?"

Peter's head snaps up so quickly, Tony fears the kid might get whiplash. "Wha—What—" He begins to deny but at Tony's pointed look, he sighs. "Yeah. She's great, and I like her too. But as a friend, you know? I don't feel the same way about her. I've never even considered her that way."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Then how do you know for sure if you haven't considered her that way?"

"Because she's not—" He cuts himself off, biting his tongue at what he almost let slip. "I just know it's not her," he finishes quietly.

"Not her, huh?" Tony muses, holding back on his instinct to tease, especially since he already has an inkling as to whom this special person is. "Well, whoever _she_ is—or he, 'cause that's perfectly fine too," Tony pauses with a pointed look at the boy who can barely meet his eyes now. "As long as you're sure and you're happy, that's all that matters."

Peter looks up at Tony this time and the corners of his eyes crinkle at the smile he sends the other man who's become such a huge part of his life now that he can barely remember how he spent his days as Peter Parker or Spider-Man without the man filling the shoes of a mentor or, dare he say, a father figure.

"Thank you."

"Don't sweat it," Tony waves his hand to brush off the kid's gratitude and proceeds to down his glass of milk, prompting Peter to do the same.

Once he's finished his drink, Peter says, "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah?" Tony absently replies as he rinses both their glasses before placing them in the dishwasher.

"What you said about people only using and abusing you…" Peter tentatively starts, fiddling with his fingers, unsure how his words will be taken. He almost stops himself when he notices how stiff and tense Tony suddenly becomes. "I'm sorry people did that to you. But I don't think they did it because you were weak. I think they did it because you're a good person."

When Tony turns around with a confused frown, Peter explains, "You trusted them because you wanted to see the good in them. And you give them a chance even when they mess up." He rubs at his chin, remembering the time _he_ messed up and Tony was there to save him. "You're more cautious now but you're still that guy. It's not a fault because despite everything, you're still good. I'm glad." He smiles now, full of conviction and pride and the kind of affection he used to reserve only for May. "And I'm proud of you."

Tony blinks. _This kid…_ He looks down briefly to collect himself. "That's _my_ line," he says with a voice thicker than usual. He puts his arm around Peter's shoulders and ruffles his hair on their way back out to the rest of the party. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Anytime, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, did I tell you about how Pepper _Han Solo-ed_ me this morning?"

"No way!"

* * *

 _A/N: The father-son dynamic between Tony and Peter. Need I say more?_

 _Anyone who watched even just CATFA and the first season of Agent Carter would understand why it's practically impossible for Tony and Peggy to not be part of each other's lives. This is a flaw in the MCU's design despite it all being "connected" because it could've fueled the fire between Tony and Steve (take that however you will) but oh well, that's why we have fics, I guess._


End file.
